Dancing in the Moonlight
by Lizzieanne
Summary: Anna doesn’t know why Lorne isn’t speaking to her. He has orders he doesn’t understand and someone from his past is out to cause him serious trouble. Although this is a sequel to The Life and Times Of Dr Anna... it's pretty much a stand alone story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Anna doesn't know why Lorne isn't speaking to her. He has orders he doesn't understand and someone from his past is out to cause him serious trouble.

**Spoilers:** Set towards the end of Season four but before episode 18 The Kindred.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N: **Although this is a sequel to The Life and Times Of Dr Anna... it is pretty much a stand alone story with romance between my OC Anna and Major Lorne.

* * *

**Dancing in the Moonlight **

_You took with me a glance_

**Chapter 1**

"Wait!" Lara called out to Anna as she pounded the city walkways. She looked up and stopped; bending over with her hands on her thighs as she began to catch her breath.

"I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the Ea…..the Pegasus galaxy. I haven't seen you for ages. What's going on with you?"

She gave a breathless excuse. "Sorry Lara, I've been busy."

"Well I'd like a chat. What do you say?"

"I…….," she hesitated and thought for a moment. "OK, yes that sounds good."

The walk back to her quarters only took a few minutes and when Anna went to shower, Lara tried to find somewhere to sit. It wasn't easy as the place was, surprisingly, a bit of a shambles. She tidied a few things and came across a photograph of Anna and Lorne which had been torn in two and discarded on the floor. Lara picked up the pieces and slipped them in the drawer of the bedside cabinet. When Anna eventually emerged she was carrying two cups of tea and placed them on the table.

"Sorry the place is such a mess."

"It doesn't matter; just talk to me."

"I'm fine." She said unconvincingly as she flopped back onto the bed.

Lara viewed her with concern. "OK, this isn't like you. Last time I spoke to you, you were really happy."

"That's was over a month a go. A lot has happen since then."

"Such as?"

Anna shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing you want to hear."

"Let me be the judge of that. So, you and the Major?"

Anna shook her head and sighed.

"I don't believe it. Everything was go, go, go the last time we spoke."

Anna sighed again as she could hardly believe how things had turned out either.

"Don't tell me he had his wicked way with you and now doesn't call."

Anna forced a laugh. "Well, not quite like that."

"Go on tell me then."

"OK, you're not going to let up until I do are you?"

"No, not a chance."

Anna sat up, took a sip of tea and cast her mind back to the previous month. "As soon as he had recovered from his injuries Evan organised a lovely night out. Our first date in fact. He must have bribed the cook because he had a meal specially made, not the standard stuff you usually get in the canteen, proper food which we ate on a little candlelit table set out on the balcony over looking the ocean. We watched the sun go down and the two moons rise. It was perfect. He even persuaded one of the technicians to organise a speaker on the balcony so that we had music. When we had finished eating we danced ……." Anna closed her eyes to recall it in all its detail; his arms around her waist; his breath on her neck; and as she carried on with her silent musings Lara had to snap her fingers to break the trance.

"Er..sorry, where was I?"

"Dancing…………..."

"Oh yes, dancing. I think we smooched to every romantic song that Lorne could find in Atlantis. This turned out to be about three," she smiled, "but that really didn't matter. I said that I didn't want the evening to end. He muttered in my ear something along the lines of 'I could do this all night' and before I knew it I was asking him to _stay _the night."

"Oh really, and?"

"The smile and kiss he gave in answer to that saw us almost sprinting to my room. As soon as the door was closed there was clothing being discarded, buttons flying; naked skin being kissed…" Anna paused and blushed. "So much hidden passion that man has."

"Mmmm. Lucky you." Lara said with a grin.

"Things were getting really hot and steamy when his radio earpiece crackled into life."

Lara's eyes widened. "You mean he still had it on…..his head?"

"Yes. I think it's welded to his ear."

Lara laughed. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humour."

"But not at that point in the evening I didn't. Apparently Col. Carter wanted to see him immediately. We both cursed and I protested as Evan dressed. I couldn't persuade him to stay and believe me I tried everything. He talked of how disobeying a direct order is a court martial offence and I said how I hated the stupid rules. He opened the door, tapped me on the nose and said with a grin 'I'll be back' and with that he left."

Anna paused and took another sip of tea as she composed herself. "He never returned. I went to see him the following day but he was out on a mission with Col. Sheppard."

"He didn't leave you a message?" Lara was getting more intrigued.

"No and I didn't think too much of it at the time as the Colonel was using Evan more because of Teyla's pregnancy. I caught up with him a couple of days later in his quarters and he spoke to me through a crack in the door saying he was sorry but he had his orders and couldn't talk to me."

"That's strange. Orders! What kind of orders could they be? I don't understand."

"No neither do I. It doesn't make sense. Non fraternisation rules maybe?" Anna asked as it was one of the many reasons she had considered over the last few weeks.

"Military with civilian? Not likely. Not out here anyway."

"Anyhow none of it matters now."

"Why?"

"The IOA are due anytime soon on the Daedalus; to speak to me and Col. Carter apparently. It wouldn't surprise me to find myself going back to Earth." Anna said sadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been expecting it since I got back from Draya. They've just been biding their time."

"Well I hope you're wrong. I'll see if I can find out something."

"Don't do anything to get yourself into trouble."

"Who me?" Lara laughed.

"Yes you. You've only just finished those extra duties that Sheppard gave you for your previous misdeeds."

"Well I can handle them and him!"

ooOoo

Anna was glad she had talked to Lara as it forced her to make a decision. She wanted answers and went looking for Lorne to find some. Rumour had it that he was spending all his free time in the gym and, as she entered, she heard a groan and a body slamming down on the mat. She noticed that hardly anyone watched the two sparring men because they could tell Lorne was already looking for another victim.

"OK then whose next? Come on, volunteer or I'll volunteer someone myself." He said as he looked around trying to catch someone's eye.

Anna saw the lack of enthusiasm in the room and stepped forward. Maybe he couldn't _talk_ to her but he didn't say anything about sparring.

Lorne looked at her stony faced. "I don't think so, Doc."

"Why not Major?"

"Because...just because…."

Anna unzipped her sweat top, threw it down and stepped on the mat; all the while holding his gaze in a silent challenge.

"OK then if that's what you really want." He said with a look of resignation and disappointment.

She took a deep breath and focussed her eyes on his. Never taking them off for a moment; she circled him. With total awareness of his body she waited for his first move but was surprised when he didn't make one. He was leaving it to her. _Right if that's how he's_ _playing it_ she thought. It made her even more determined. She stepped forward, lightly jabbing with her right fist to his chest and followed through with her left to his face but he blocked her immediately. She right kicked to his chest which forced him back a few steps but as soon as he found his balance he deftly hooked his left leg across the back of her knees and she toppled backwards with a heavy smack to the mat.

"You don't have to do this Doc." He put out his hand to help her up but she ignored it and quickly jumped to her feet.

"You know me Major I never give up." She replied breathlessly and rubbed her lower back and stretched her legs.

Moving around to keep herself loose she twice had to remind herself to concentrate and not let her mind drift as her eyes kept being drawn to the sweat glistening on his arms and neck. Blocking all unhelpful thoughts she fixed her gaze on his and tried a hooking move to his leg while thrusting her palm to his chest. Once again he countered with a sweeping leg across hers and toppled her to the mat.

This time Anna stayed on her knees for a minute to catch her breath and think of a different strategy. Lorne had been training for hours and was tired. She knew that she still had no chance against him and decided that being devious was her only option. Again with eyes focussed on his, moving nimbly around him and with a determination not to signal any moves, she ran her tongue around her lips. The momentary flicker in his eyes indicated the lapse in concentration she was hoping for. With lightning speed her right leg snapped out with a circular move and the ball of her foot made contact with the side of his head. As he staggered back she pressed forward with a punch to his chest which slammed him down on to the mat. In a flash Anna was on top of him and sitting on his thighs; she grabbed both his arms and held them over his head.

The silent crowd which had been gathering erupted into whistles, cheers and clapping. Lorne allowed a hint of a grin to cross his face, which much to Anna's delight dimpled his cheeks a little, as he relaxed and continued to allow her to pin him to the floor.

"Do you yield Major?" She said triumphantly with a bead of sweat running down her face.

"It looks as if I have no choice Doc so yes, I yield."

"Good." She replied as she pressed down on his up stretched arms and seeing the desire in his eyes teased him with the lightest brush of her lips against his.

The cheering increased but then suddenly stopped which caused them to look up and see that the crowd had parted to reveal Col. Carter, Mr Woolsey and two unknown guests standing there watching them.

Anna and Lorne quickly jumped up and straightened their clothes and smoothed their ruffled hair as they eyed the unwelcome visitors.

Col. Carter looked a bit uneasy. "Major."

"Ma'am." Lorne replied feeling a bit awkward as his gaze turned to the others.

"Interesting training." Mr Woolsey said as he eyed them suspiciously.

"I'm just showing Mr Woolsey and the other IOA members around the main parts of the city Major," Carter explained and then turned her attention to Anna "and as they would like to see you Doctor, perhaps you will come to the conference room in one hour please."

"Yes Colonel." She answered with a feeling of impending doom.

One of the visitors, who had been exchanging looks with Lorne, smiled as she walked up to him. "Evan. It's good to see you after all this time."

"Hello Frankie. Yes it's been a while."

Mr Woolsey raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You two know each other?"

"Yes you could say that Mr. Woolsey. Major Lorne is my husband."

Anna shot Lorne a black look as he gave her an uneasy glance. She had now been given an answer but it definitely wasn't the one she was looking for.

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Lorne makes a decision that could get him court-martialled while Anna thinks the worst.

**Spoilers:** Set towards the end of Season four but before episode 18 The Kindred.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N: **Although this is a sequel to The Life and Times Of Dr Anna... it is pretty much a stand alone story with romance between my OC Anna and Major Lorne.

* * *

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

_I disobeyed another warning_

**Chapter 2**

"So, what are you doing here?" Lorne asked Frankie as they made their way along the corridor. He still couldn't believe that she was actually in Atlantis. He opened the door to her temporary quarters, walked in and tossed her bag onto the bed. The last time he had seen her was just after he had received his orders to go to Atlantis. Those orders had been the last straw for her but a sanity saver for him.

"Don't you want to catch up on old times first?" She smiled, still enjoying the effect her unannounced arrival was having.

Lorne eyed her suspiciously. "And what will we talk about huh? Just admit it. We had a lousy marriage with hardly any good times worth mentioning and a messy break up."

"Oh harsh and to the point." Frankie brought her hand to her chest in a gesture of mock pain but inwardly flinched as she remembered their final goodbyes on Earth.

"No, just being honest. So, why _are_ you here?"

"Well, I did tell you that I was with the IOA when we exchanged letters last year. I discovered then where you had been posted and, oh boy, that really _did_ give me a whole new perspective on everything. Not just the other side of the Earth, another galaxy, no less! Anyway I asked for this assignment and thought I could deliver the divorce papers for you to sign at the same time. That _is_ what you want isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Lorne agreed and felt relieved that this particularly painful part of his life was coming to an end.

"Perhaps, but I thought perhaps you might change your mind if we spent a little time together." Frankie removed her jacket, put it on the bed and moved closer to him, wondering if she still had the ability to arouse him. "Despite what you just said we did have some good times. Perhaps that spark is still there. Care to find out?" She grinned as she lightly trailed her hand across his face and down his neck.

Lorne grabbed her hand before she could continue and took a step back; totally horrified that he might be tempted. "Some things are now starting to make more sense. Let me guess, you are somehow connected to the orders I received from Col. Carter about not seeing Anna. Am I right?"

Frankie gave a little self satisfied smile as she pulled away from him and wandered over to the bed.

"Unbelievable, we're almost divorced, in separate galaxies and _still_ you find ways to make my life hell."

"I have my reasons." Frankie said as she kicked off her shoes and sprawled on the bed finally realising that there was nothing left between them.

"Just stop playing your usual games and tell me then." Lorne sat wearily on the only chair and looked at her….waiting for an answer.

"OK Evan I'll give it to you straight. When the IOA started its investigation into Anna's conduct while on a mission……."

"When she was kidnapped you mean."

"Yes that. I could see the way it was going. There are some people higher up the chain than the IOA who think that there are significant gaps and errors in the report. They treat everything with suspicion especially when they get the whiff of a possible new weapon."

"Who exactly are 'they'?"

"People you don't want to mess with that's who."

"Things could get very difficult for _your_ Anna. As things stand I could well end up having the casting vote when it comes to making a decision on her future. It's a serious matter Evan. She could spend a lot of years at Area 51 or Guantanamo if they choose."

"I don't believe you. You're making it up." Lorne suddenly found himself feeling very uneasy.

"No, I'm not. That's why I didn't want you to spend any more time with her. It could tarnish you and your career."

Lorne laughed out loud. "Since when have you decided to start worrying about my career? You've always resented it and hate the military and as for Anna, if she needs my help then she'll get it."

"Always the gentleman, aren't you. That's what first attracted me to you all those years ago."

"Yes a _very_ long time ago." Lorne would never forget his initial attraction to her. Those mesmerising dark brown eyes and long elegant legs he couldn't take his eyes off. Their whirlwind romance was soon followed by a marriage ceremony in Vegas but as soon as their honeymoon was over he was assigned to Stargate Command. She wanted to know all the military details and he couldn't tell her. The months they spent apart soon put a wedge between them because she wasn't prepared to be alone and sought comfort elsewhere. Frankie made no effort to keep her indiscretions secret in fact she positively enjoyed throwing them in his face whenever he came home on leave so their relationship went from strained to stormy in a very short space of time.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "As soon as I received your message that you wanted to finalise our divorce I knew that there must be something happening in your life. That much I do know about you. It didn't take me long to put two and two together and find out who she was."

"So those orders you arranged to prevent me from seeing Anna, are not really out of the kindness of your heart are they? You're just being spiteful."

"Well no woman likes being replaced does she?" Frankie admitted and a flicker of bitterness crossed her face as she stood and crossed the room to pour herself a drink. "So you're partly right but that's not the main reason. I needed to show you that there are powers that can cause you serious pain and trouble if you don't do as you're told."

Lorne raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're threatening me?"

"I need some information and data that you should easily be able to get. You're ideally placed here so no one will suspect you."

"You want me to spy for you? That's pretty low even for you. I think I'd better leave." And as he stood to make his way to the door Frankie blocked his path.

"The consequences for Anna could be grave. Are you prepared to risk that?"

ooOoo

Lara walked with Anna to the conference room with a feeling of dread. "It feels as if I'm walking the green mile. Just think, my future is in the hands of Mr. Woolsey and the wife of my would-be lover. Great, I'm royally screwed." She said gloomily as she considered the interview that could change the rest of her life.

Lara put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just keep calm and you'll do just fine."

"Yes, just keep calm." She repeated and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't find out in time about Lorne's wife being here, I mean, that must have been a shock."

"Yes you could say that."

"Because she had reverted back to her maiden name of Patterson so no one knew who she was. You do realise that they have split up don't you?"

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" Anna sighed and as they reached the conference room Lara gave her a reassuring hug and left her waiting outside the door.

"You can come in Dr Kelton." Woolsey announced over the speaker.

Anna entered and was faced with Woolsey, Frankie and the third IOA member, the stern faced Mr Bailey, sitting around the large polished table. Woolsey gave her a polite little smile and glanced at the chair. "Please take a seat Doctor."

She took another deep breath and waited for the inquisition to begin.

ooOoo

An hour later Anna left the conference room. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the doors slid silently shut behind her. While walking back to her quarters she soon became aware of footsteps catching up with her and out of the corner of her eye saw Frankie at her side. "You know it won't last between you two." She said as Anna tried to ignore her. "He's married to the military and you know it; his orders mean so much more to him than any relationship. That's what ruined our marriage."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought you ought to know what you're getting yourself into."

"Well just so _you_ know we're not even a couple." Anna said defensively as she stopped and turned to face her.

"Good, so it won't bother you then when I tell you that Evan came to my quarters a few hours ago and we had one last goodbye get together, if you get my drift." She smiled and walked off leaving Anna feeling stunned, betrayed and alone.

ooOoo

"Hey McKay." Lorne said as he entered the lab and watched the scientist as he pulled out another crystal from the tangle of disassembled parts of an ancient device recently discovered in the bowels of the city.

McKay glanced up for a moment before he carried on working. "Lorne? Don't normally see you here. In fact I can't remember when…."

"Yes I know but there's something I need you to do." He interrupted and hoped he wasn't looking as guilty as he felt but McKay was oblivious as he smiled and lifted the final crystal to scrutinise before placing it beside all the others on the table.

"Can you let me have this information?" Lorne said and held up a data pad. "Orders from Colonel Sheppard."

McKay held up his hand as he began looking at the computer screen. "Just a minute I really want to get this done before………"

"McKay!" Lorne raised his voice and Rodney reluctantly looked over to him with a frown.

"Hmm, Oh yes, well OK, let me have a look then."

Lorne handed him the data pad and McKay's eyes widened. "All this? Really? What on earth does he want it for?"

"I just do as I'm told Doc." Lorne replied as convincingly as he could.

"This may take a while." McKay went over to the controls, searched through several databases and downloaded a short burst of data onto the pad. Lorne looked up as the doors to the lab opened and was dismayed to see Sheppard enter and walk towards them.

"Major."

"Colonel."

"McKay, how are you getting on with that data for Mr Woolsey? I'm supposed to go over it with him before he leaves."

"Just a minute Sheppard I can't do two things at once. I'm just getting all that data for Lorne. You know, information that you requested."

"Major?" Sheppard looked questioningly at Lorne as he gave his CO a long cool stare in reply. Thoughts of a court-martial and his fall from grace flashed though his mind as he carefully considered how he was going to respond.

ooOoo

The doors to Lorne's apartment opened and Frankie entered with an eager look. "So how did it go, do you have it?"

"Yes, here." He pulled the device out of his pocket.

"Well I did wonder whether you had the ….well you know."

Lorne's eyes narrowed. He began to hand it over but paused for a moment. "Just tell me, why did you get involved in this?"

"Don't worry Evan, there's no need for you to look out for me any more. I'm a big girl now and anyway I'm being well rewarded. You know full well that you find a lot of powerful alien tech out here and not all of it finds its way back to Earth. If and when it does, the people who receive it aren't always the ones who make the best use of it."

"Oh really! And who are the best people then, the Trust?"

"Well, something like that." She said putting out her hand for the data pad and Lorne reluctantly slapped it in her palm.

"OK, now you have what you want, what about Anna then."

"Ah yes the dear Anna." She sneered. "We've already decided that there's not enough evidence against her or Colonel Carter for withholding information about valuable alien technology. Let's just say they'll both have a blot on their records for the time being." Lorne looked towards the door and Frankie took the hint.

"Right I'd better go." She said with more than a touch of regret in her voice. "This is goodbye then. I don't suppose we'll see each other any more."

"That's right we won't." Lorne replied folding his arms.

As she walked toward the doors they slid open to reveal Woolsey and Sheppard standing there with disapproving looks on their faces and two security guards standing behind them.

"Mr Woolsey, er….. what's going on?" Frankie felt unnerved and took a step back.

"We've heard everything Miss Patterson. I think I'll have that," He said reaching out and taking the data pad, "and I think _you'll_ be the one to have a blot on your record don't you?"

She looked frantically at Lorne. "What the hell have you done Evan! You've no idea of the repercussions. You'll regret this. We'll _all_ regret this."

"Thanks Major Lorne, I'll take it from here." Woolsey said firmly and manoeuvred the agitated Frankie down the corridor flanked either side by the security men.

"What will happen to her?" Lorne asked Sheppard as they walked towards the door.

"With her friends in high places probably not much. You know what politics is like." He paused for a moment. "Oh and next time Lorne, just come to me first."

"Definitely no next time, Colonel." Lorne felt relieved and grateful that his CO was prepared to overlook his transgressions.

"Yeah well, you know what I mean; a good Second-in-Command is hard to come by."

"Yes Sir and thank you."

ooOoo

Anna heard a knock at the door and she opened it to reveal a very subdued Lorne standing there. "I just wanted to see if you're OK. Can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

Anna sighed. "Yes I'm fine. And no you can't come in. I'm tired."

"Perhaps tomorrow then? I want to explain."

"No need, Col. Carter told me everything."

Lorne looked puzzled. "I don't mean about….I mean about Frankie…… and about us."

"There isn't any _us_ is there?"

"I don't understand….."

"Look, there's no easy way to say this Evan but it's over between us. Not that it ever really started did it? I think we're better to just leave it that way and I want you to leave me alone. I'm sorry, I really am." She turned her back on him and the door closed leaving him torturing himself about all the things he should have said and didn't. In a daze Anna climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling with her red puffy eyes. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she felt totally numb.

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Anna and Lorne are still not talking to each other. Sheppard's had enough and devises a plan. Cunning or otherwise!

**Spoilers:** Set towards the end of Season four but before episode 18 The Kindred.

**Warnings:** A bit of swearing.

* * *

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

_It's got me in its spotlight_

**Chapter 3**

When Anna stepped up to the transporter she was surprised to see Lorne appear beside her. He gestured with his hand to let her go first as the doors opened and they both entered. They turned to watch the doors silently close. After a few seconds the transporter shuddered to a halt.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Anna declared. "This is all I need."

Lorne checked the control panel and saw that the display had gone blank. He tapped his earpiece. "This is Major Lorne. There's a problem with the transporter."

"Sorry Major we're having some …er difficulties, just bear with me." Chuck answered.

He sighed and glanced at Anna. "Don't worry they'll fix it."

"Do I look worried?" She snapped. Being trapped with him in that confined space was going to be a nightmare. She was finding it hard enough keeping him out of her head as it was. She'd spent the last week working every hour possible, helping out McKay on his new project to keeping her mind busy but every so often uninvited thoughts of Lorne and Frankie would find a way to torment her.

Lorne took a deep breath and sighed again as he stared straight ahead and put his hands in his pockets. Anna studied her feet.

ooOoo

In the control room Chuck was trying to ignore Sheppard as he hatched his plan with McKay. He guessed that he was about to get drawn in and hoped it didn't mean him sorting out any of the resulting chaos.

"You sure you want to do this? They're going to be pissed when they come out." McKay said with a look of apprehension.

"Perhaps. I'll handle the Major. I'll leave Anna to you." Sheppard replied with a grin.

"Oh thank you very much. You know what she can be like."

"Scared Rodney?"

"No, of course not….but all this week she's been muttering and cursing…..well……worse than Zelenka……..."

"Anyway……..I'm hoping it won't come to that. I think arranging for them to come and see me at the same time was a really _good_ plan." He said smugly. "I'm hoping this will sort them out. I'm fed up with their miserable faces every day. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"OK then how long do you want?"

"I don't know, how long does it take for two headstrong people to get their act together."

"Oh….how about never."

"Well I don't have that much patience. Two hours should do it. One way or the other."

"OK then." McKay pressed a few buttons on the control console and a light flickered and went out.

"And what should I keep telling them, Colonel?" The technician asked. "The Major's already radioed in."

"Rodney, cut the comms as well. See Chuck…. easy."

ooOoo

After half an hour Anna had slid her back down the wall; semi sitting on the floor and as far way from Lorne as she could get. He was still standing but continually flexed his back and stretched his legs to ease his discomfort.

"You didn't plan this did you?" Anna asked while staring at the floor.

Lorne gave her an irritated look. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Well, you could have!"

"Well I didn't."

Anna sank to the floor and groaned as she massaged her aching legs. "And you're sure you _still_ can't get any comms?" She pleaded.

"Yes! The same as I told you five minutes ago and the five minutes before that. It's dead. There's nothing. " He replied between gritted teeth.

"There's no need to get shirty."

"Me? Shirty? You're a fine one to talk."

"Oh and have you asked yourself why I get all worked up, huh? No I didn't think so Mr Military Man who doesn't show his feelings."

"And you wonder why I can't talk to you." His body tensed and he tapped the back of his head against the wall.

"And why is that then? Oh wait, it's because you don't talk to me about the important things do you?"

"Oh now you're being totally unreasonable." He frowned and folded his arms as he prepared himself for the continuing verbal onslaught.

"Am I? You disappeared after our beautiful evening together. What was I to think?"

"I really wanted to say something but I had my orders."

"Oh yes your orders, mustn't disobey those must we." Anna said sarcastically as she recalled Frankie words. "Did your orders also say you couldn't tell me you were married?"

"No of course not. I didn't think it was necessary."

"Well that's just typical! How do you think it made me feel when your wife showed up? In front of everyone as well. I felt such a fool."

"I'm really sorry about that but I wasn't expecting her either."

"And the two of you got it together one last time for old time's sake!" The words almost stuck in her throat and she felt as if her heart was being squeezed in a vice.

"No we didn't!" Lorne protested "Why would you think that? I have _no_ interest in her anymore." He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to ease some of the tension.

Anna was taken by surprise at his reaction. She started to have the horrible feeling that Frankie had taken her for a fool. "Even if that's true, would you ever have told me about her?" She finally looked up as he stretched out his hand to help her stand and face him.

"I was going to after the divorce came through and it was over and done with. I didn't want my past affecting us. I wanted a fresh start with………." He hesitated. "Last week you said it was over between us. Do you really mean that?" His mouth was parched and he longed for a beer.

"Before I give you an answer there's something I need to say. After my conversation with Frankie…….."

"You talked with her? I hope you didn't believe a word she said, did you?"

"I didn't know what to think. She's beautiful……..and your wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife, remember? Please believe me when I say that nothing happened between us. If she said it did then she's lying."

It pained Anna to see the anguish etched on his face. "Perhaps…… but there's one thing she said which rang true, and that's you putting orders before your relationships."

"I'm sorry but it's who I am and something I can't change. I'd hoped you would understand."

"Yes I do but I don't have to like it."

She touched the crease on his brow as she cast her mind back to the first time she saw him outside the gym, with his sweaty face and cheeky grin, to the pain of seeing him die in front of her.

She'd spent many sleepless nights, since that day, going over and over in her mind about the rights and wrongs of using the time device to save his life but had always come to the same conclusion. She wouldn't hesitate to do it again. That day Lorne's fate was in her hands. Today it was her turn.

"It's not a difficult decision Evan and it doesn't involve solving complicated equations or unlocking the secrets of the universe. It's very simple. I love you and I always will."

"I hope you mean that because I love you too." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard on the lips. Anna's eyes closed and all she could feel were his lips, his tongue and the most exquisite sensation as his finger tips began to caress her body.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here for?" She sighed as Lorne traced his lips down her neck while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hopefully for quite a while." He replied without looking up as he nuzzled her now bare midriff.

"Well in any case…." She said as she pulled his top over his head, revealing a well toned naked torso, "I really can't wait any longer," and started to unbuckled his belt.

ooOoo

"Ok, how long has it been now?" Sheppard asked as he approached the controls desk.

"At least two hours, Sir." Chuck replied.

OK, open comms and tell them it's almost fixed. Tell them we'll have the doors open in two minutes."

"Two minutes?" Mckay queried.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows in reply.

"Oh, oh yes. Give them time to………."

"Well it's only fair."

"You going Sir?" Chuck asked as Sheppard started to walk away.

"Yes, if there's any trouble blame McKay."

"Oh thank you Sheppard. I might have known."

"Just kidding, Rodney. Make something up Chuck. I'm sure you can come up with a good explanation."

"So if they're pissed, I'll blame Todd then."

"Good thinking." Sheppard grinned. "Great idea."

ooOoo

Lorne kissed the top of Anna's head as they sat on the floor, his right arm hugging her while his free hand entwined hers. "You OK?"

She gave a little laugh, "No, that was horrible," and shrieked as he held her down to tickled her.

Lorne stopped when he heard the technician's voice in his ear. "Major? Sorry it's taken so long. We'll be ready to open the doors in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, that's good." He replied as coolly as possible and gave Anna a quick glance. "They've fixed it." He warned and immediately began pulling on one of his boots.

"Oh my God." Anna frantically began buttoning her shirt, putting on her shoes and finally smoothing down her hair.

They both stood and checked each other to make sure they looked respectable.

"Well, you look fine." He said as he adjusted her crumpled collar and paused for a moment to appreciate the sparkle in her eyes.

"So do you." She slowly eyed him up and down but then stared at his neck and pulled a face.

"What? What is it" Lorne slapped his hand to his neck. "There isn't. You didn't!"

Anna stifled a laugh and shook her head. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't take your top off in the locker room for a couple of days."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You only have yourself to blame." She smirked and playfully poked him on the chest before leaning forward and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise and he laughed out loud. When the transporter doors opened they exchanged one last look before they made their exit. Smiling.

ooOoo


End file.
